


Кошмары, как часть жизни

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз мучается от кошмаров, а Дерек рвет и мечет под окном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары, как часть жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила перетащить сюда по чуть чуть все свои работы. Это была одна из первых и я писала её после просмотра 2 сезона.

7:35 p.m 

Тук. Тук. Тук. 

Сердце бьется с сумасшедшей скоростью, пульс участился до невозможности.  
Десны начинают больно саднить, в местах, где уже появляются резцы клыков.  
Нужно успокоиться. Тук. Тук. Тук. Знакомый голос. Тук. Тук. Глубокий вздох. Тук. Пульс становится нормальным. Тук. Гнев понемногу спадает. Тук. Клыки врастают. Тук. Красная пелена, застилавшая глаза, сходит. Тук. Глубокий вздох. Тук. 

— Что это было, чувак? — родной голос с отзвуками злости и раздражения, заставляет вслушаться. 

— Не знаю, Стайлз, — оправдывается кто-то. — она флиртовала с этим парнем и я разозлился!

— Скотт, черт ты же чуть не превратился там! — шипит на него Стайлз, осторожно осматриваясь вокруг. Хочется фыркнуть, как будто их не слышно из зоны видимости. Хотя я и так знаю, что Маккол чуть не обратился в волка, почти перед всей школой из-за девчонки-Арджент. От нее одни проблемы, кстати говоря, как и от всей нашей шайки-лейки, но что поделаешь? 

Да и я жутко разозлился и почти обратился вслед за Скоттом, но опыт сказывается, я сумел себя легко успокоить. В этом весь смысл «якоря», раньше это была ярость, а теперь… теперь мой якорь, кое-кто, имеющий оленьи глаза и множество милых родинок. 

Я как идиот прячусь в кустах около парковки, и прекрасно их слышу, хотя нас разделяет метров триста, а этот парень озирается по сторонам, будто увидит, если его кто-то подслушивает.

У меня помутнение рассудка… наверное. Иначе как объяснить, то, что я уже вторую неделю незаметно провожаю мальчишку до дома и не ухожу, пока не услышу размеренное сопение.

Прячусь по кустам и чувствую себя сумасшедшей пятнадцатилетней девицей. Наваждение, наверное, но я уже не могу заснуть, если не буду уверен, что он в порядке. 

Питер, сочувственно кивает, когда я возвращаюсь домой в три часа ночи. А что поделать, у Стайлза никакого чувства меры, ничего с его привычкой сидеть до трех ночи за компьютером я сделать не смогу. Я для него вообще ничего не могу сделать. Я никто для него. 

Пока я как кролик прячусь в кустах и философствую, Стайлз и Скотт садятся в старенький джип Стайлза и выезжают на главную дорогу. 

Вздыхаю, в последнее время волка становится все труднее контролировать. А уж что творится в полнолуние и описать трудно, со мной такое было только когда, я был совсем мальчишкой и не мог успокоиться вовремя.

Не думал, что такое может произойти со мной, вроде бы взрослым человеком.

Проблемы с самоконтролем, кто бы мог подумать? 

Волк опять начинает, раздражающе скрести, и я, превращаясь на ходу, бегу вслед за синеньким джипом. Волк перестает меня донимать, когда понимает, куда мы бежим. 

Как ни странно, он успокаивается, только когда я рядом со Стайлзом.

3:35 a.m. 

Этот несносный ребенок, все еще не оторвался от проклятого аппарата. Я слышу его дыхание, равномерный стук сердца и постукивания пальцев о клавиатуру.

На улице довольно холодно, а я не могу заставить себя пойти домой. Не могу. Я ведь не засну, если не услышу его равномерное посапывание. 

4:28 a.m.

Наконец-то он выключает компьютер. Устало перебирает ногами и тяжело плюхается на кровать. Тяжело вздыхает, даже обреченно. Мне это не нравится, не замечаю, как вытягиваюсь в струнку и почти запрыгиваю в окно, но вовремя себя одергиваю. 

Сумасшествие.

Что со мной происходит? 

Дерек, ты, черт побери, сбрендил. Чувствую, что лицо искажает гримаса отвращения. И не могу с собой ничего поделать.

Чувствую себя жалким, хочется провалиться под землю, потому что мне стыдно. Очень стыдно… перед собой. Я всю жизнь боролся со слабостью. Когда хотелось лечь и умереть от тоски, когда я выл на луну от снедавшего душу чувства. 

Я боролся с этим всю жизнь и успешно справлялся, а теперь я сижу под окнами Стайлза, и как идиот жду, пока он уснет. Мальчишка — это слабость, он моя болевая точка. И мне надо с этим что-то делать. 

Стайлз уже десять минут как спит, а я и не заметил. 

Вслушиваюсь, и из груди вырывается облегченный вздох. Мысли о злости отходят на второй план, и я понимаю, почему ждал. Это сопение за последний месяц стало самым родным звуком для меня. Уверен, я смогу распознать это причмокивание среди тысячи.

Примерно пятнадцать минут я стою и вслушиваюсь в его сопение, бормотание и причмокивание губ. Наконец заставляю себя отвернуться и почти уже убегаю, когда слышу, то, что заставляет мое сердце учащенно забиться. 

Вопль, от которого перехватывает дыхание и я, не раздумывая, бросаюсь к нему. Совсем забываю об осторожности и влетаю в открытое окно.

Стайлз лежит на кровати, беспокойно ворочается из стороны в сторону и болезненно стонет. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, я встаю на колени перед кроватью и осторожно обнимаю его за плечи. 

Не открывая глаз, подросток прижимает меня ближе и, хватаясь за шею, как за спасительный круг, тянет в кровать.

Пытаюсь сопротивляться, но откровенно говоря, не очень-то и хочется. 

И радостно замурлыкавший внутри волк не способствует моим стараниям. Поэтому через несколько минут я сдаюсь и даю затянуть себя под одеяло. В любом случае, оборотень я или нет? 

Если что исчезну, за считанные секунды.

Стайлз обхватывает меня поперек живота и снова начинает размеренно дышать, а я молюсь Богу, чтобы он не проснулся. 

6:00 a.m.

Меня будит будильник, я сонно озираюсь вокруг в поисках адского аппарата и понимаю, что он в другой комнате. Придумав, по крайней мере, пять способов жестокого убийства Питера, я осознаю, что будильник вовсе не Питера, а отца Стайлза. Черт!

Только сейчас осознаю, что все еще лежу в обнимку со Стайлзом. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его, выбираюсь из его объятий. Подросток, обхватывает руками подушку, и из уголка его губ выкатывается слюнка. Это так по-детски мило, что хочется забраться обратно и крепко-крепко обнять мальчишку. 

Я себя одергиваю и прыгаю в окно, бегу к кромке леса, прислушиваясь к Стайлзу. Слышу, как он просыпается, шарит по кровати в поисках чего-то, тяжело вздыхает и накрывает голову подушкой, невнятно что-то бормоча. 

9:56 p.m. 

Стайлз и Скотт возвращаются с тренировки, и я снова поджидаю их. Все-таки в невнимательности Скотта есть некая польза, если бы он был осторожней, давно бы меня услышал или учуял.

Стайлз, как всегда, безостановочно тараторит, Маккол даже не пытается вникнуть, впрочем, как и я.

— И я наконец-то выспался, — оканчивает многословную тираду о своей бессоннице Стайлз, когда они подходят к его машине, — никаких кошмаров, чувак, представляешь?

Самодовольная улыбка сама расплывается по лицу, ничего не могу с собой поделать, но это так приятно. Я-то ведь точно знаю, почему он спал без кошмаров. Так и хочется показать всем язык…сумасшествие по-любому. Надо бы себе палату в психушке заказать, да соседей поинтереснее попросить, а то я скоро, видимо, нагряну в это заведение по особому приглашению. Спасибо Стайлзу.

— И что, вот так просто взяли и исчезли? — спрашивает Маккол, садясь на пассажирское сиденье, — без лекарств, снотворного и подобной чуши?

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, — хотя пара теорий есть. Но они все до жути неправдоподобные.

— Серьезно? — смеется Скотт, когда они уже отъезжают от стоянки, — что-то более неправдоподобное, чем оборотни, охотники, канимы и еще черт знает что? Мне даже страшно, подумать, что пришло тебе в голову!

— Ты, наверно, не поверишь, — усмехается Стайлз, — но мне от них еще страшнее.

Скотт понимающе улыбается, а я ничего не понимаю. 

02:38 a.m. 

Стайлзу видимо опять снятся кошмары, потому что он опять мычит, вертится в кровати, невнятно что-то говорит и стонет.

Но я не лезу к нему в этот раз, уж больно не понравились мне его намеки, он чего-то недоговаривал, и я от греха подальше прячусь в кустах. Опять.

Хотя очень хочется его успокоить и помочь, но я сдерживаюсь. Если я могу сдерживать волка, то сдержать себя от опрометчивых поступков и подавно смогу… наверное.

У меня отличное терпение, дождусь, пока он нормально заснет, и уйду, но в комнату к нему лезть не буду! 

Самообладание у меня прекрасное.

03:07 a.m. 

Я слабак! Самообладанием даже не пахнет! 

Если Стайлз еще раз закричит, я точно к нему запрыгну. На месте меня держат хрупкие частички здравого смысла.

С громким криком подросток просыпается и вскакивает на ноги, а я места не могу от волнения найти. В области сердца больно сжимается, когда я слышу его тяжелое дыхание.

— Черт, — выдыхает Стайлз и подходит к открытому окну.

Прислоняется к оконной раме и глубоко и размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Я сошел с ума, — бормочет себе под нос, — сбрендил…точно сбрендил!

Минутная тишина и он, откашливаясь, вглядывается на улицу. 

— Хмм…эээ.. Дер… идиотизм. Я блять псих! Дер... ЧЕРТ! 

Он бьется головой о косяк.

— Дерек, если ты здесь, покажись, пожалуйста!

Пока я пребываю в шоке, волк, решив, что грех не откликнуться на мольбы ребенка, берет надо мной верх и впрыгивает в окно, чуть не сшибив при этом Стайлза. 

— Звал, — спрашиваю шепотом, мало ли.

Он только кивает, рассматривая меня словно Бемби. Стоим как два дебила и друг на друга лыбимся. Детский сад!  
Я уже собираюсь выпрыгнуть и, словно трус, сбежать, но Стайлз вдруг резко обнимает меня поперек живота. 

Я даже растерялся.

— Спасибо, — тихий голос вызывает мурашки по коже.

— За что? — удивленно спрашиваю, обнимая его в ответ.

— Я не мог спать… — неловко, отвечает он, — а ты помог.

— Как узнал?

— Скотт тебя унюхал, — шепчет он, увлекая нас к кровати, — точнее унюхал тебя на мне. Это, конечно, жутко странно, но если поможет мне спать без кошмаров, то лучше ночуй-ка ты у меня.

Я улыбаюсь и крепче прижимаю его к себе, укрывая нас одеялом, он устраивается у меня на груди и говорит:  
— Будешь приставать — оторву голову, волчара.

Раздраженно ворчу. Все-таки есть толк и в Макколе. Вот Питер обрадуется, когда Стайлз станет мамочкой стаи. Он ведь точно станет.


End file.
